An Extremely Dramatic Turn Of Events
by GingerBeatsInc28
Summary: When things take a turn for the chaotic. The lives of two of Ikebukerus' most infamous residents will never be the same. SHIZAYA. FemIzaya. Rated M for later chapters. I love reviews!
1. Chapter 1

When things don't go as predicted. **SHIZAYA. FemIzaya. Rated M **for later chapters.

The female informant already knows why she, and everyone else (including shizu-chan, whom she hates) is here. Shinra and Celty are announcing their engagement, but it's supposed to be a surprise, and she's not suppose to know about it. She's already contemplated ruining the surprise, and watching her precious humans reactions, but Shinra is one of the few people (if not the only person) she can actually call her friend, plus Celty could and most likely would kick her ass. So instead of being a bitch, she just sits and sips on her gin and tonic. The party is in a private room in the back of a fairly nice bar/club, in the district in between Ikebukeru and Shinjuku. And of all the people there kanra has been seated directly across the (long but thin) table, from shizuo, who is trying his hardest not to ruin the night for shinra and celty by flipping the table at kanra, and kanra doing the same by not intentionally pissing him off. Finally, shinra stands up and taps on his knife against his glass for everyones attention, everyone who wasn't before becomes silent.

"Thank you all so much for coming, you may not be aware of this... well you shouldn't be at least, because it's supposed to be a surprise and..." Shinra starts rambling for a while but then gets to the point that celty and him are getting married, and this is actually an engagement party. Then he looks to shizuo and asks him to be his best man.

"I believe the term you were looking for is 'best monster'". Kanra mumbles to herself and takes a large swig of her magical concoction( that is making this event bearable), before ordering something with a lot of vodka in it.

"what was that? Flea?" Shizuo growls at her.

"...what?" kanra pretends like she doesn't know what he's talking about. Her new drink appears and right as she takes a large drink, shinra continues talking. "And celty would like to ask kanra to be her maid of honor." Kanra chokes in surprise, getting vodka in her nose. "What?" kanra tries to smile politely.

" [Is that a yes]" celty, who is sitting in between shinra and shizuo, holds her phone up to kanra.

"of coarse." kanra can't help but smirk when she realizes why celty has chosen her. Out of all the girls there (which only consists of Erika, and herself really) she has the most money and resources, not to mention the best organization skills " celty may not be human, but she sure is selfish like one." kanra thinks to herself as she takes another large drink and regrets what she just agreed to.

"are you sure that's a good idea?" shizuo tries to make a witty remark." She may try to sabotage your wedding." He laughs at his own joke (something he usually wouldn't do, but the alcohol he's consumed is telling him to do so).

"Haha, keep laughing shizu-chan, I'll just keep putting eye-drops in your So-Co." kanra laughs like she wasn't 100% serious.

Shinra orders shizuo a fresh drink and takes away his old one ( knowing that eye-drops mixed with dark liquors creates a pretty potent poison), while shizuo glares at kanra.

Celty holds her phone up to kanra. "[I really want us to be good friends kanra, we've always been on bad terms and I really want that to change.]"

" Always looking for a better future." kanra says warmly, again with a fake smile raising her glass to her then drinks.

The rest of the night goes by rather quick due to the fact that kanra is completely drunk after two drinks. However in her drunken state of mind she thinks it's necessary for her ( a 100 pound female) to keep up with shizuo ( A 6.4 ,200 pound man, who is made completely of muscle) with how much alcohol he consumes. Which turns out to be a horrible, horrible, idea, because she ends up inadvertently inviting celty to her apartment to start planning for the wedding and so on, then she says something pretty venomous torwards shizu-chan. And as she gets up to start running, she mockingly winks at, and blows a kiss to shizuo. To which, even though Tom-san tries to calm him down, shizuo actually does flip the table, and promptly chases after kanra in a blind rage.

At this point kanra is barefoot (cause high-heels would slow her down considerably) running through the streets of the city she LOVES. Her head is spinning, and her lungs are burning, and she couldn't feel happier. In moments like this she feels like the entire city, if not he entire world, is at her feet. She can even bend her favorite monster (who usually never does what she tries to manipulate him into doing) to her will. She truly loves this game of cat and mouse they play, She loves her life. In this moment Everything is perfect.

She looks behind her to make sure, and sure enough shizu-chan is still following close behind. Then right as she turns forward to see her apartment (which means safety) right across the street, she missteps off the curb, rolling her ankle, and falling to the ground roughly, scrapping both her knees.

She finds herself in the middle of the street, unable to get up ( because of her ankle). She has shizu-chan, chasing her from one direction, and just when she thinks things can't get worse, she turns to see a city bus just seconds away from hitting her.

What should be mere seconds takes much longer. It feels like minutes even hours of just sitting there and thinking. She thinks about how drastic this turn of events have been, she literally went from feeling like a god, to being sprawled out in front of a city bus just waiting to die, she can't help but laugh at he irony.

"at least shizu-chan won't get the pleasure of knowing he killed me..." She thinks as she closes her eyes, and waits for the skull shattering impact of metal and pavement.


	2. Animalistic

When shizuo see's kanra fall in front of that bus, something snaps in his brain, and his stomach lurches painfully. As if it's a natural instinct, he runs out in front of the bus.

Instead of feeling the impact of the bus, kanra feels a bone crushing grip around her ribcage. It all happens so fast, and the next thing shizuo knows, he's straddling a panting kanra, on the sidewalk. Apparently after he grabs her and very narrowly dodges the bus, he stumbled, causing them to crash to the ground and roll to the end of the crosswalk, onto the sidewalk. Thus they are in the position they are now.

Kanra is seeing stars now, her head is spinning out of control, she can't feel the ground (or any of her injuries). all she can feel is shizuo on top of her, and all her blood rushing to the lower half of her body. She can't even hear her own thoughts, all she can manage to do is grab at shizuos shirt, and pull. She can't even bring herself to question "WHY THE FUCK IS THE MONSTER HAVING THIS EFFECT ON ME?"

In his drunken state, Shizuo isn't much better. When he feels kanra grab at his shirt, shivers run down his spine. "fuck" is the only decipherable thought he could muster into words. He isn't sure if his mind is cursing him for his actions or instructing him to further actions. He stares down at the panting ravenette. Her usual fur-trimmed coat is off her shoulders to reveal the unsteady rise and fall of her chest.

Her chest. He starts to trail his hand, that is on the pavement next to kanras head, to her neck. He very lightly runs his fingertips along her collar bone.

"shizu-chan..." kanra pants at him, as she inadvertently arches her back to make more contact with him, and stares at his face, his expression. He's looking at her so animalistic, for a lack of a better simile, like a wolf stalking prey.

His hand trails lower, to her right breast, grasping it firmly. As kanra opens her mouth to gasp from the sudden pleasure, shizuo leans down and kisses her roughly. He immediately sticks his tongue in her mouth, receiving a dainty moan in reply. They stay like this for what feels like hours. Practically attacking each other. Luckily it's about 3 in the morning and there's no one else on this street to see them like this.

Kanra pulls shizuo closer and tangles her fingers in his hair. She wants to get closer to him, his body. She wants every inch of him, and she feels like if she doesn't get is soon, her body will explode.

"mn~shi~shizu-chan." she says as they separate for air, panting even harder now. "a~apartment. Shizu-chan."

Shizuo understands exactly what kanra is trying to say, (and at this point there is no logic, no little voice in his brain telling him to stop, that this is the person he hates most... in the world.) at this point all he can think of doing, is tearing all kanras clothes off, and (even though it's very vulgar) fuck her into submission.

So he picks her up by her waist, as she wraps her legs around his, and carries her to the elevator in the building they were just in front of. He throws kanra to the ground roughly and finds the button to her floor (luckily he has been there before) and kanra very meekly finds her way back onto her one good foot. The second the doors close, he turns to kanra and presses her body against the wall with his own. He begins running his hands up her thighs slowly, as she kisses and sucks at his neck. Shizuos hands find their way up the skirt of kanras black dress, and finds the waistband to her silky undergarments, and starts playing with it.

"If I knew all it took was a little alcohol, to turn you into a horny little damsel in distress..." shizuo wraps the fingers of one hand around the waist-band, and rips them clean off, receiving a surprised yelp from the female informant." I would have gotten you drunk a long time ago." he discards the silky, black garment to the floor.

" aw, shizu-chan." kanra smirks wildly. " I knew you always wanted to fuck me." she guides his hand to where she wants it. " is that a love confession?" she giggles.

"Fuck no." shizuo growls harshly as he pushes his fingers inside of kanra, making her throw her head back, and moan in pleasure. Once she collects herself (as much as she possibly can) she giggles.

"good." kanra grabs the collar of his shirt, and without even trying to unbutton his shirt, she starts ripping it open. When they hear the elevator ding, kanra literally jumps, and wraps her legs around shizuos waist, pushing his fingers deeper inside her, and holds herself up by his collar.

Thank god kanra is the only one who lives on this floor, because once the elevator doors opens, they very violently make their way down the hall and into kanras apartment. Once they close the door, kanra climbs off of shizuo and kneels down in front of him. She quickly undoes his belt and zipper, and looks up at him with a fox-like grin. Shizuo glares back, and leans against the door. Kanra proceeds. She stands up (on one foot) disappointing shizuo by proving that she, in fact, is not going to do what he thought she was going to . But his disappointment subsides to the sudden feeling of cool fingers on his member. Kanra coos at the animalistic grunting noises shizuo makes as she stokes him. She once again starts kissing, sucking and biting at his neck, hopefully leaving bruises. She runs her thumb over the head of his member as pre-cum starts to spew out, she then rubs it along his length, lubricating it. As she starts stroking it more vigorously, pleasure jolts through shizuos body. He removes what's left of his shirt, then grabs kanras ass, pulling her hips to his, as in to say "fuck... now."

Kanra leans up to shizuos ear, nibbling at it. " bedroom." she orders in a whisper. With a firm grasp on her ass, shizuo lifts kanra up and throws her over his shoulder roughly. He finds his way up the stairs and to her bedroom. Once he gets there, he throws kanra down on the bed, giving him a nice view up her dress. shizuo starts undoing his pants.

Kanra immediately crawls to her night stand and fumbles to find a condom. When she finds one she throws it at shizuo and orders him to put it on, and without complaining about how bossy she is, shizuo complies. While he does that, kanra pulls her dress over her head, revealing her (what she considers) practically perfect body, distracting shizuo. However, when she tries to get her bra off, the latch is either stuck, or she's just to drunk to undo it. " shizu-chan." she whines, in a sultry voice, almost begging shizuo to just tear it off. And he does just that, then crawls on top of kanra, holding her hands above her head by her wrists.

She positions her legs and hips as shizuo sucks at her neck with the intent to mark his territory.

Much to shizuos' pleasure, kanra throws her head back and practically screams his name when he first thrusts into her ( roughly, might I add.)

As he repeatedly pounds into her, low moans resonate in shizuos chest ,and both of their vision blurs in ecstasy.

Their rhythm becomes more rapid, as shizuo thrusts harder and harder. Kanra lets out moans and whimpers and all sorts of delicious noises, that drive shizuo to the brink of insanity. It's like she's egging him on, like she wants him to tear her apart. So he thrusts harder, this time hitting kanras g-spot, making her scream in nirvana-like bliss and claw at his back to brace herself. Now that he's found it, shizuo repeatedly thrusts his throbbing member into it almost as hard as he can.

"my name." shizuo growls at kanra.

"shizu-chan" kanra pants, to which shizuos grip on her hands and hip tightens to an almost bone crushing force, as he thrusts into her, this time as hard as he can, making kanra scream, at the extreme mixture of pleasure and pain, forcing her over the edge. Every muscle in her body tightens, as mind altering pleasure runs through her body.

Kanras' muscles tighten around shizuo's member, which, with a few last thrusts, reaches climax, and releases into kanra. Leaving her panting a whimpering.

"my name." shizuo growls again, searching for the response he wanted.

"shi-shizuo...h-heiwajima." she complies weakly.

After that, nothing. The memory of any further action(and trust me there is plenty) is completely lost.

A bright red fills his vision, as bright sunlight seeps through his eyelids. He clenches and unclenches his fists as the numbness of sleep dissipates into a stabbing sensation. He has almost no sense of reality as his eyes open slowly, trying to avoid the sharp whiteness of the sunlight (which makes him think he must have been hit by a train or something, the night before). His head hurts. A lot.

As his vision clears, he takes in his surroundings. He's in a large room. The bed he is in, is large, soft, black and grey sheets, with a mahogany headboard. There is a dark wood dresser, across from the foot of the bed, with a lamp and a fairly large sized television. He sits up and looks around some more. There is a window that spans the length of the room above the headboard of the bed, and open closet full of dark and black clothes, girl clothes. He looks down at himself to see that he's naked.

When it finally sinks in, where he is, and what (who) he did, he swears he can hear something snap in his brain.

"FUCK!" he almost yells. He gets up with the intent to storm out of the room, find kanra, and strangle her, but stops when he remembers he's completely naked. He turns back to the bed, with his hands on his head, trying to calm himself down. Then he notices his clothes, on a padded bench at the foot of the bed. washed and folded.

After he's dressed and his anger subsides, he ventures into the apartment. He goes down the hallway into the living room area. Everything is tidy and clean. Freakishly organized.

He hears soft curses coming from the kitchen.

Kanra very well knows he's there, but doesn't pay him any attention ( even though she's completely collected on the outside, she's still very flustered that she had sex with the person she says she hates the most). She's sitting on the kitchen counter, with her feet (on of them in a brace) in the sink. She wasn't running water or anything, she was just putting disinfectant on the nasty wounds on both her knees.

Shizuo takes note that kanra is literally covered in bruises, where as, he only has a few small scratches on his back from kanras nails. Not knowing what to say, he makes a coughing noise to get kanras attention.

"it's about time you woke up, sleeping beauty." she says, throwing away the last of the cotton balls she was using, being as snide as possible. Shizuo growls, and rubs his face. "what time is it?"

"8:07 a.m." kanra says (as if 8:07 is really late) as she very slowly and painstakingly climbs off the counter, almost making shizuo feel bad at how her face distorts from the pain of taking even the tiniest steps... almost. However, he can't deny how small and fragile she looks.

"are all of those from last night?" shizuo points to her bruises.

Kanra nods as she sits on her kitchen table, right in front of shizuo. "do you want to see the worst of it?" she gives him a fox-like smirk.

before shizuo can answer, kanra lifts up the skirt of her grey sweater dress, revealing an adorable pair of blue and green boy-shorts undies, and her right hip, which is completely black and blue. The bruising is so bad that it actually goes all the way to her belly button.

"I'm pretty sure you dislocated it, which really puts me in a bind, due to the fact that I sprained the ankle on the other side." she giggles.

"dammit." shizuo thinks to himself, as he blushes and looks away. Now shizuo feels bad. He fucking hates hurting people, especially women! Why does she provoke him into getting pissed off, she knows he will hurt her. She makes him feel like he's actually a monster.

Kanra laughs, she knows she made shizu-chan feel bad for her, which will probably piss him off since he hates her so much. "so are you going to leave, or just stand there all day?" she grabs the box of band-aids she walked to the table for, she gets two out and starts applying them to her knees. "I would personally prefer the prior, due to the fact that I'm expecting company."

"shouldn't we talk about what..." shizuo starts but is cut off by kanra.

"we didn't make love shizu-chan, we fucked." kanra finishes bandaging herself, and leans back, propping herself up with her arms. "I can't speak for you, but I can assure you, there were no emotions attached to the act on my part, I still hate you."

"same." shizuo grits his teeth.

"very good." kanra claps her hands together. "so there's nothing to talk about, and we can both agree to never talk about, or do this again."

"Why the fuck would I want to do this again?"

"cuz I was most like the best, if not only, you've ever had." kanra fakes a sweet innocent voice.

"exactly". shizuo laughs at her. " I already had you, I don't need to do this again."

Even though shizuo didn't really say this to make a point ( but instead to just make a recoil to kanras snide remark), it genuinely strikes a chord in kanra. It makes her feel very used/self-value-less/human, which she detests. She also loathes the fact that shizuo is the only one who can make her feel like this. This is why she hates him. However, even though that comment will probably stay with her for a while, she just pretends to shrug it off.

"don't let the door hit you on your way out shizu-chan." she smiles sweetly

"whatever flea." shizuo walks out and slams the door.

"fucking protozoan." kanra sighs, she's exhausted, and the amount of pain she's in is unreasonable. Nonetheless, she has a full day ahead of her.

About 30 minutes later, celty shows up and they start talking about the wedding. (of coarse kanra put leggings and a scarf on before celty showed up so she wouldnt see the bruises and hickeys and any other damage shizuo did.) then celty tells kanra the date of the wedding.

"August 20th?!" kanra gasps. "celty, that's a month away!"

"[I know, I know.]" celty types. "[ we just really wanted it to be at this one venue on one of the southern beaches, and that time slot was the only one available for the next four years!]"

"hmm." kanra leans forward and puts a finger to her chin.

"[ do you think it's doable?]"

"well, you do have me as your maid of honor." she stands up with a cocky attitude. "so it should be a piece of cake."

Celtys shoulders move slightly. Kanra takes that as laughter, and waddles painfully to her office area to retrieve her tablet. She returns and celty holds her phone up to her.

"[are you okay?]"

"yes, why?" kanra hacks celtys phone contacts on her tablet and starts constructing a guest list.

"[ cuz you're walking like you got hit by a bus. Did shizuo get a hold of you?]"

Kanra tries not to laugh."that was literally the most ironic thing she could have said." she thinks to herself.

"you could say that." she replies still trying to keep a straight face.

They finish the guest list, and celty insists on taking kanra to see shinra for her hip. (turns out, it's not dislocated, but it is bruised, rather badly. But what can you expect when you have sex with a monster.)


End file.
